Mobile devices are rapidly becoming the computing device of choice for today's tech-savvy, on-the-go users. Very often, mobile device users desire to engage in real-time collaborative processing tasks or social networking sessions with other wireless device users. The rise in popularity of social networking mediums such as Facebook®, MySpace®, LinkedIn®, Twitter®, various blogs sites, chat rooms, peer-to-peer applications (e.g., multi-user gaming) and the like, is due in much part to the fact that such interaction can be performed on-the-go. The overall quality of experience of a mobile device user as they engage with others in a collaborative networking environment depends on various factors. In particular, the experience depends on the extent to which the user's device can locate and bind the other devices spatially and depict all involved parties visually on a user interface. Another factor is the ability of shared services or applications to promote seamless interaction amongst users (e.g., real-time file sharing). As yet another factor, the persistent movement, orientation, placement or whereabouts of users relative to a defined physical or network environment in which they interact impacts the quality of the experience. The existing binding methods require various amounts of user involvement, device hardware (e.g., radio tracking technology hardware), and levels of security. However, users may be discouraged by complicated or tedious actions, and some devices do not have the required hardware to determine the relative positions and/or movements of the other user devices.